<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[CLex]Kryptonite by rivermoonwaitingfor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521936">[CLex]Kryptonite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor'>rivermoonwaitingfor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CLex 同人文 [130]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clex - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>某天Clark回家，Lex拿出一大堆各色氪石，告诉Clark今晚上玩点刺激的，询问Clark选择搞什么氪石玩法，</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CLex 同人文 [130]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[CLex]Kryptonite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[CLex]Kryptonite<br/>
注：原作：DC综合<br/>
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent</p><p>Kryptonite<br/>
Lex和Clark在一起了。<br/>
某天Clark回家，Lex拿出一大堆各色氪石，告诉Clark今晚上玩点刺激的，询问Clark选择搞什么氪石玩法，<br/>
碍于氪石的威胁，Clark远远地让Lex先把氪石收进铅盒，他再选。<br/>
氪石收好后，<br/>
Lex开始向Clark提议。<br/>
Lex：绿氪？你用了之后小鸟依人我见犹怜，干你肯定很有征服欲。<br/>
Clark：副作用太大，过。<br/>
Lex：银氪？你用了之后幻视幻听精神恍惚，干你肯定很有滋味。<br/>
Clark：幻视干不进去怎么办？再说是Brainiac制造的假货，万一还有啥不知道的副作用咋办？过。<br/>
Lex：红氪？你用了之后浪海滔滔骚气冲天，干你肯定很过瘾。<br/>
Clark：浪大了会危险，还有贤者时间，浪费时间，再说我平时跟你干时不骚吗？过。<br/>
Lex：粉氪？这个用不用没差，过。宝石氪石？你用了之后千依百顺唯命是从，干你更有成就感。<br/>
Clark：那样你不就没有挑战性了吗？过。<br/>
Lex：蓝氪？这个安全。<br/>
Clark：同上，过。<br/>
Lex：金氪？<br/>
Clark：你是故意的！过。算了，别选了，直接黑氪吧，这次你用，跟我来个双龙。<br/>
Lex：其实我很好奇，被黑氪分裂后的单体，单独接触黑氪，是会被吸收，还是接着分裂。<br/>
Clark：甭管三龙还是四龙，我都接着，来吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>